Aqualads Perfect Mistake
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Aqualad makes one mistakes that ends up creating a spark between the ice queen and the playboy. One shot and mostly a messing around.


"You think you know someone, that they are the exact person you've thought they were and that there isn't anything they could possibility surprise you with because they've already shared all there secrets with you and because they told you that one moment of their life that everyone has, that embarrassing moment they'd be too scared to share with anyone besides the person they trust more then anything and then out of know where you're left with the most shocking discover, something you couldn't have see coming or even be prepared for. But now it's out there and you'll either learn to live with it and do the grown up thing which would be respecting them and treating them like you always have with the exception of creating banditries so no mistakes happen again or walk away with you're head down trying you're best to hold back the tears forming now in the rims of you're eyes from you're now breaking friendship because you couldn't simply look at them without thinking about this new secret, you can't even workout how to react to the person any more like you're worlds been turned upside down and you end up with moments when you're in the kitchen and making yourself something and they walk in and all of a sudden you're on the bench top screaming at the top of lungs with fingers crossed over in the sign of a T repeating 'the power Christ repels you, The power Christ repels you,'"

"I thought you were telling me the story of why you wont go home not monologue to yourself," Raven said, placing the thick and by Speedy's words prior to his monologue 'ratty looking' book down on her bare legs still open however her attention for the last few minutes had not been on the book in front of her even though the story was compelling, no all her focus had been on Speedy and his ridiculous recollection of events.

"I was. I'm making it have meaning and a chunk of exposition for you're benefit I know you like that type of stuff and figured you're appreciate it. Can I continue?" Speedy asked, his lop-sided smirk returning to his face and eyes flashing to her as if pleading with her. Raven rolled her eyes and closed the book that had been careful placed on her lap after realising that she wouldn't get to finish reading it until she heard the whole story. The interesting plot of the night-life playboy falling for a simple smart girl from another land would have to wait. It was her fault and she knew it, everyone that knew Speedy also knew it was better not to ask questions because other wise you get the whole story whether you wanted it or not, but yet she couldn't stop herself from asking him why he'd come here and why he wasn't leaving.

"Go on," Raven said in her emotionless tone, turning to face him with her legs crossed on the sofa. Her attention was his, for now.

"Right, so where was I?" he mused, his finger tapping dramatically against his chin in a simple rhythm, then out of know where _snap,_ his fingers clicked together indicating he'd remembered. "Ah yes, ' and making yourself something and they walk in and all of a sudden you're on the bench top screaming at the top of lungs with fingers crossed over in the sign of a T repeating 'the power Christ repels you, The power Christ repels you,' and that's when you realise that you need to get away from this place as soon as you're able and you end up bolting out the front door without proper clothes and catch the first flight to the city you're friends are in. But in order for you to know what I had to get away from I'm going to have to return to a few days early, make it about week, to make sure you fully understand the gravity of the situation," Speedy leaning back on the couch as if preparing himself for a long story he was about to repeat to Raven. Raven mentally slapped her herself, scolding herself for the question that led to this as Speed started off his recollection of the past events with the wave of his hand for dramatic flare "One week ago everything was fine, the sweet birds were tweeting and singing calming songs high in the skies, the sun was bright and shining down upon the sandy shores of the beach and at that beach was the villains who were smashing up the bored walk stores. We – the Titans East - rocked up on the scene of crime ready for action. Besides the small of the salty sea there was a smell of post victory for the Titan's East and the defeated smell of the loser villains that wished there mothers were there to save them or at least to hold them while they cried, and the smell of,-" He was cut off by Raven who grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"Say smell one more time and I walk away leaving you with a few broken bones for wasting my time, understand?" Raven said, glaring at the joyful man that seemed comfortable for someone who was threatened by her. He closed his mouth, staring up as if racking his brain for a new way of phrasing his sentence.

"Right, there was an scent, a perfume if you will... hey... wait... Raven," Speedy jumped over the couch, catching quickly up to Raven who managed to make it to the table area in the short amount of time given to her. He pulled her to the tables with his trademark smirk, "No more smells, I got it, can I please continue," she nodded but regretted it the moment he started speaking again. "Speedy, the leader or at least the should be leader defeated the scum that runs through our city in a matter of seconds without the help of his team-mates, ten evil-doers down and out in seconds thank to yours truly," he pointed to himself very proudly, his over inflated ego growing as he continued to speak. Raven wondered briefly how loud the noise would be if she took a sharp pin and stuck it into the inflated ego of Speedy's.

"You know, Bumble Bee told us this exact same story and hers said that you go knocked out in the first few seconds into the fight after being hit with a surf bored and woke up at the end of the fight but thought you'd manage to beat them all by yourself. We all think you dreamed being the hero and thinking it was real-," Speedy placed a finger on her lips and made a _Shh_ sound.

"I'm telling the story, remember. I'd defeated everyone and sat down for just a moment to rest - like you would if you'd managed to take down ten overgrown bad-guys on you're own - when a beautiful chick wearing nothing but a blue and white striped bikini walks up to us and makes one of the most amazing compliments I've ever heard before asking out Aqualad. She for some unknown reason thought he'd managed to save the day and wanted to hang out with him for god knows what reason. It's a sad mistake but then if she'd asked me then nothing might have happened and I might not be here telling you this thrilling story, you'd have missed out," Raven only rolled her eyes and thought privately to herself 'Lucky me'.

"Anyway, so from what we knew the first date he goes on with this girl was great, they have heaps of fun and she likes him a lot, honestly I wasn't really listening to what they did or even notice his absent till he got home but that's not the point, the point is it was going great for him. Aqualad spends the whole day avoiding talking about her however and when she calls, he refuses to take the phone so I decided to set up the next date with her and she agrees eagerly and we decided to make it look like fate set them up, then I told Aqualad, me and him were going out the next day for a guy day,-"

"You could probably skip a head to the main point of the story, no need to go through all the details it probably bores you death by now, repeating it over and over," Raven says, her boredom growing larger as he keeps the story going.

"Nonsense Raven, you're interested and that's all I need," Raven rolls her eyes again out of habit this time, she should have known telling him to skip ahead would never work it was pointless.

"So, we head to the movie thereat on the Tuesday with him still thinking were doing the guy thing and just hanging out because were friends and then when his lady friend shows up I make a retreat leaving Aqualad in the loving and tender hands of that nice girl.

"He gets home late, maybe sometime close to midnight and has a patch of pink over his lips, I smile knowing what it's from even thought he refuses to speak about the date and refuses to even acknowledge the mark that's so clearly there. But that's around when things get weird," Speedy stops before suddenly continuing with a dramatic voice that sounds like something from a movie "Late Wednesday he's talking to me about girls and asks how to know if you're kissing the right way, I stare at him for a bit trying to understand what's happening, it's something I would from the young twins but it was just weird hearing it from him, I tell him that there's no real test and make a joke that there should be a test before going over a few methods with him but it's tense,"

"How many day's have passed so far?" Raven asked, cutting him off.

When Speedy answers his voice has returned to his normal and cocky one "Umm, three, were up to Thursday which is day four. Is it moving to quickly for you?" Speedy asks as if worried he's not giving the story enough memorabilia, Raven tried to think of a way to answer without adding more days, it was like a jail sentence.

"No, I'm just so interested that I can't wait for the end," Raven said, smirking at the brightness that lit Speedy's eyes as he was fooled so easily by her and yet that light made him seem cute for a reasons.

"See I should write stories for a living. So Thursday was the day he brought his girlfriend to the tower, we all had dinner together and got to know her a little bit better. She seemed nice and Aqualad should have been happy but for some reason he always seemed a bit upset and glared rudely and ungracefully a few times at me like he was trying to tell me something but was only using his eyes to do so.

Friday was one of the best days I thought, I followed him, mostly for mocking purposes to use on him later and I scored big as far as I was concerned. They were at a drive in theatre - which I didn't even know we had until he went there - and they were in her car, cuddling in the back area.

The car was reversed in and the boot was this huge space so it was a great sitting and lying area. Being as this was the day Cyborg was hanging out I 'borrowed' his car and was parked a few lanes behind them.

I ended up having to get out of the car though and sneak over to the area they were at, she was basically trying to take his clothes off and when I heard Aqualad say 'no' that he didn't want to do that I knew I'd be able to hold it over his head for a few days. I left about ten minutes after that and went home, wondering why on earth he wouldn't want to do that with her when I realised that he must have a crush on someone else.

At first, I thought Bee, it made sense right but she said that he never even looked at her as anything more than a friend and she's pretty good at seeing things that involve the looks people give other people. My next thought was Starfire, then Argent, then Kole, then Panther and then Jinx all of which didn't seem like his type so when he got home I was waiting in his room, ready to get answers out of him," Speedy had moved to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, pouring himself a drink before continuing on. Raven notice that there wasn't a dismissal of her own name, in fact she wasn't even on the list.

"So you thought he liked basic a titan seeing as you named most of them," Raven said, leaning on her hands which were resting on the table in front of her.

"I thought I named all the girls," Speedy said, musing as he sat back down beside her. Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't on that list," she said, her ever-growing boredom drawing her closer to madness.

"I meant all the real girls," Speedy said, acting as thought the words meant no big deal. Raven rolled her eyes again at the comment but wouldn't allow it to get to her.

"Anyway, so Aqualad spots me in his room and by this point it's around 4am, I figure he spent the night with her if you get the code. No, alright, anyway. He doesn't even get mad he just shrugs it off and starts to change, thinking I'd leave. Of course I protest and when he removed his top I threaten to tell everyone about him and bimbo girl having sex in a drive-in movie thereat in the boot of her car. He gets mad and swears that he didn't touch her and then we get in a heated argument,"

"Get to the point Speedy, I just want to read," Raven says, cutting into the story again.

"I am, we were both yelling at each other, him calling me names and telling me I should have minded my own business and just left him to make his own choices and me naming most the girls and trying to work out which one he likes based off of his reactions when he shoves me back, I shove him in return, knocking him further of course because I'm stronger and better at physical work," Raven rolls her eyes again. "anyway so he shoves me harder to and I end up grabbing him and pulling him forward till my back hits the wall. Aqualad is giving me this weird-ass stare and blocking me from making any more moves and then all of a sudden the guy grabs my jaw like this," Speedy stops and grabs hold of Ravens jaw tightly, "And leans into me," Speedy leans closer to Raven, smirking at the slight amount of blush that covers her cheeks "Were so close together I can't even breath without smelling him and then he kisses me, he just kissed me and not even a small kiss," Speedy let's go of Raven and throws his hand's up dramatically "No, I'm talking about a full blown kiss with tongues and his hands pulling my top up," Speedy makes a face as if remembering the event.

Before Raven can speak she takes a second to gather herself, allowing the blush to fade and trying to think of anything but his lips against hers. "And you're to weak to stop him," Raven says, pulling herself back together and getting Speedy's attention again.

"What, no, I already said I'm better physical," he says defensibility and shows off his muscles.

"So you liked it and didn't want to stop him," Speedy makes another face at the comment, disgust showing only now.

"Hell no, I like women Raven, girls, chicks, not guys. I'm not gay," Speedy said, becoming really defensive. Raven smiles but hides it easily behind her hand, she knew he wasn't gay but working him up was just fun.

"Okay, please continue,"

"Anyway so he's kissing me and I'm sitting there kind of frozen in fear, still as a damn statue and when he realised I'm not reacting at all he just rips my top open and his kiss just becomes more forced. That's about the time I realised the guy is gay and it was a guy he liked not a girl and I end up just freaking out in my head trying to figure out what the hell is happening when I hear a zipper being undone. I freak out and push him back and he stops and ends up panting from the amount of effort he's gone though. I leave the room as fast as possibility and end up barracking myself in my room till morning. I figure it's just another bad dream by then and head out to the kitchen but then he comes in and asks me if we can talk and being a sane person I run, and leave the tower,"

"And apparently you leave the city as well being as you're here," Raven adds.

"If that happened to you what would you do?" Speedy asks back.

"Talk to the person and sort it out before something worse happens or before having to migrate over states like an idiot. The way you ran here you'd almost think you liked the kiss and was trying to hide the part of you that enjoyed Aqualad touching you. Maybe you are gay and this is you really just rebelling against it," Raven said, the smile still hidden by her hand. Speedy glared at her for some time, a long moment passing by while he stood there.

"I'm not gay," he protest but Raven is already up and leaving, Speedy stands and follows her back to her room saying the entire walk back that he wasn't gay.

"I think you protest a bit to much," Raven said, leaning against her door and waiting for him to get out any more comments.

"No, I'm not gay, and I can prove it," he leans down and captures her lips in a kiss, a stolen kiss to prove nothing more then his attraction to women. Well it was meant to mean nothing more then a way to prove he wasn't gay but he hadn't expected this spark from her, from the taste of her but at the same time he knows he has to stop so his point is prove. Although it takes a lot longer then he thought it would, one arm had pulled her waist against him and the other was woven tightly in her hair and his tongue had invaded her mouth. To his amaze he manages to pull away long enough to comment "See, proof enough right," he says, looking all proud and happy but at the same time, sad.

Raven opens the door to her room and moves inside, shutting it most of the way so her flushed face was covered by shadows but leaving it open enough for a her to comment back to him.

"If only I was a real girl," Raven said, throwing his words from early back at him before closing the door on him.

Speedy stood there staring at the spot she was standing in as a smile peeled over his face, "Not a girl, girls can't kiss like that but women can," he said to himself as the smile became brighter, he actually felt he could home now, even speak to Aqualad again and the first thing he'd do is thank him, if Aqualad hadn't kissed him he'd never kissed Raven. Speedy would have never been able to kiss her flawless lips and relish in her womanly curves or taste that sweetness from the deepened kiss. Yep he now had to thank the Aqualad.


End file.
